Little red riding Italia
by TenPai
Summary: The story of Little red riding hood with a spin. When Spain falls ill, Austria sends Italia to deliver some medicine and food to him. But what about Prussia, who roams the local forest?


Once upon a time, there was a boy named Italia. He lived with Austria and Hungary.  
Austria wasn't all that nice to Italia, but like everyone else in the house, he had a soft spot in his heart for him. Hungary however, was like a big sister to Italia.  
She was very nice to him. She would sew him new clothes when he needed them, she would sneak him treats every once in a while, and once on his birthday, she convinced Austria to allow her to make a nice bowl of pasta for him.

One day, it was almost winter. Italia could certainly tell, as he had to sweep leaves with the cold wind beating across him. Hungary came to him with a gift. It was a hood!  
It would keep his arms and his face warm. Italia loved Hungary's gift, and wore it immediately. With the cold autumn, winter, and spring, it was hard to see Italia without his hood. Because the hood was a shade of bright-red, the others around the house started to call him 'Little red riding Italia'.

One morning, Austria called Little red riding Italia. "Italy, I have an errand for you to run."  
He said in his big, scary voice. "Spain is very sick. As i've heard, he has not been able to get out of bed. I have had some medicine prepared for him, and I have requested that Hungary prepare him some food. Please go bring it to him. Now remember, you must go across the woods to get to his house. Do not stop to talk to anyone on the way, especially if you meet a man named 'Prussia'." Little red riding Italia nodded and took the basket, going on his way to Spain's house.

It turned out to be a beautiful day! The birds were singing, the rays of sun poked out through the tree branches, and Little red riding Italia skipped along the path through the forest, singing a little song from his homeland. However, deep within the forest, Prussia was also walking. He strolled through the forest, kicking tiny woodland creatures up as he went.

But oh? What was this? Who dare skip through HIS forest, singing with an adorable little voice?  
It was Little red riding Italia! Prussia should have known. He stalked through the forest, following Little red riding Italia, and thinking up a devious plan full of devious things.

A few minutes later, Little red riding Italia bumped into someone. "O-oh, i'm sorry sir..." He said,  
stepping back and rubbing his little head. "No problem. Hey, have I seen you before?" "Maybe."  
Little red riding Italia said. "M-master Austria told me not to talk to anyone while I was going to Spain's house.". Prussia grinned and looked down at Little red riding Italia like one would a delicious meal.  
"Well you're talking to me now, aren't you? Besides, that pretty boy will never know. It'll be our little secret!" He said, just a little too loudly. "A-alright, if you say so..." Muttered Little red riding Italia.  
He wasn't too sure about this. "So, you're going to Spain's house, eh?" Prussia asked, flicking the top of Little red riding Italia's hood. Little red riding Italia flinched every time Prussia's finger darted out,  
expecting to get a flick to the forehead. "Y-y-yes...". "How about a little competition?" he asked, stopping the flicking and putting his hands on his hips. "There's a fork in the road just up ahead. I'm used to the forest around these parts, so you take the path you're taking right now, and i'll go through the forest. We'll see who can get to Spain's house first!" Little red riding Italia couldn't help but worry about what would happen if he didn't accept the mysterious man's offer. "I g-guess..." he mummered. "GREAT. Off I go, then!" And without another word, Prussia strolled off into the woods. Little red riding Italia tried his best to forget about whoever that was.

Prussia had no time for kicking little forest creatures now. He dashed to Spain's house, barging in the door.  
"Heyyy, Spain! Long time no see!" Prussia said in his outside voice. Spain's head started to pound. "Prussia?"  
Spain lifted is head up. "Is that you? I...I never thought that you would bother to come see me while I was sick!"  
"Yeah, i'm just awesomely thoughtful like that. That's a totally gay hat you have on." Said Prussia.  
Spain took off his nightcap, which was yellow with little horses on it. "Ah, well, it keeps my head warm. A girl made it for me, she was really cute. It's a-" Prussia interrupted him and snatched the nightcap. "You know what fixes up a cold really good?" "W-what?" "THE CLOSET." And before Spain could but up much of a struggle, he was tossed into his own closet. Prussia managed to squeeze the nightcap on his head, and got into Spain's bed.

It appears that Prussia was just in time! Little red riding Italia was just skipping up to the door. He reached up his hand and knocked. "Mister Spain? I brought medicine and food for you!" he called. "Yo, come on in!"  
Little red riding Italia cautiously walked in, and Prussia quickly realized his error when he saw the confused look on the boy's face. He didn't sound like Spain at all. "Umn, Little red riding Italia! Seneorito! Come on in! Set the basket down there on the el tableo, will you?" Prussia said in his most cheerful, carefree voice.  
Little red riding Italia seemed fooled by this for the moment. He sat the basket on the table, somehow ignoring the odd sounds coming from the closet. "Come up here and el see me, will ya?" Little red riding Italia walked up to the bed, standing on his toes to try and see if it was really Spain in the bed. "Mister Spain!" He said in a surprised tone. "What big hands you have!" "Ah, you know, good for scratchingo my el backo." "And what big eyes you have!" "All the better to el see you with." "And what big ears you have!" "All the better for hearing all your fucking rude criticisms, little girl." Prussia muttered. "What was that?" "Nothingo." "Ah...But what a big mouth you have!" Prussia thrown the covers off. "All the better to eat you with!"

Meanwhile, the Holy Roman Empire had also heard of Spain's illness. Curious, he came to see if Spain was alright.  
He came just in time, walking up to the door to hear...Mysterious things going on inside. It wasn't really any of his business if Spain had brought a girl there, but he could have swore that the two voices that he was hearing inside were the voices of his big brother and Little red riding Italia. If it were true, Prussia wouldn't 'Pull any moves' on her, would he? No no no, that wouldn't do at all. The Holy Roman Empire liked Little red riding Italia, he couldn't allow his brother to claim her. He opened the door as stealthily as he could, his heart sinking to see that it indeed was Prussia and Little red riding Italia! She was currently sitting on Prussia's lap, giggling like there was no tomorrow. Meanwhile, he was planning raspberries on her neck, having just as much fun as she was.  
"Preussen?" He stood in the doorway looking a bit confused. Prussia froze. He sat up, staring at his little brother in the doorway as if God himself had knocked down the door and announced his presence. "What are you doing?" There really was no good explanation for it. What on earth was he supposed to say, anyway? 'Ah, well, I was just walking through when I noticed that girl you liked that was your age, and I figured she had no one to tickle her or spend any time with her or anything, and since you wouldn't let me do shit like that anymore, I figured, 'What a better way to spend my time?' Nope, that wouldn't work. "Ah, well, doing stuff. What are you doing?" HRE was still unamused.  
He sighed. "Preussen, get out." Both Little red riding Italia and Prussia looked a bit disappointment. Prussia shrugged.  
"I guess." He took off the nightcap, and tossed it on the bed. Spain meanwhile, was starting to get desperate. There were THREE people in the room outside the closet, and no one was lifting a hand to help him, much less acknowledging that there was a sick man in the closet. Prussia decided that more tiny woodland creatures needed to be kicked, and he might as well go find something else to bother.

"You ok?" HRE asked, helping Little red riding Italia down from the bed. He nodded. "Yes, thank you for saving me."  
He giggled, 'Saved' wasn't all that much of an appropriate word. "Would...Do you possibly...Can I escort you home?" HRE shyly asked. The sounds in the closet became more desperate. "I would like that." said Little red riding Italia with a smile. HRE only turned a deeper shade of red. "V-very well then, let's go." The sound of Spanish cursing could now be clearly heard throughout the room. Little red riding Italia took his hand. "Let's go, then. They should be serving lunch at Master Austria's~" "R-right, i'm becoming quite famished myself..." And off the two went.

THAT NIGHT

HRE sat in his room, writing by candlelight. He could hear his door creak open, but he ignored it.  
"Hey, bro? You got some time?" He recognized the voice as the voice of his brother. "Yes, but make it quick." Prussia fidgeted around. "Hey, do you think I can...Ya know, do what we used to before you went to bed?" HRE rubbed his forehead. He was silent. "Come on, please?" "I didn't say no, did I?"  
More silence. "Alright, alright, yes you may." Prussia was relieved to see HRE turn around and smile at him. Within a few minutes, you could hear both of them laughing, even in the hallway.


End file.
